Guardian Angel
by SareSaysStfu
Summary: Alice never got her Vission,and Edward never comes back. Now Bella is 75, mourning her lost husband,and her own time is running out. Will Bella ever see Edward again, or has he been there all along?
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I try and try again, but I still don't own Twilight. Maybe one day….

A/n- Alice never got the vision of Bella jumping, and Bella has tried to get along with her life and forget Edward. (And she never fell in love with Jacob; he's just a friend)

P.s.- This is my first Fanfic, Please review!

Ch. 1: Memories 

BPOV:

The raining tears fell down my red stained pale cheeks onto the faded yearbook as I flipped through the faded pages of the book, packed along in the attic inside the box filled to the brim with memories.

I didn't know why the tears kept falling; I know I had never truly loved my now deceased husband, Mike Newton. I had finally let Charlie, who was long dead; marry me off when I turned 20.

Me and Mike had been married for 55 years, before the awful day I had woken next to a ice cold body, something in haven't felt since…he… had left. It hurt to think of –his- name.

The taste of his name in my mouth sent more of the ice blue tears pouring down my withered cheeks, and my oldest friend, Jacob Black pulled me closer to him, and let me sob into his shirt. Jake was still a teenager, forever with the rest of the pack.

I was so used to it, I hardly even noticed the people I loved and cared about the most were only teenagers, and while I looked into the mirror, all I saw was the face of an old woman, now 75 years old.

Me, Jake, and the rest of the pack were now packing up my attic and all of my stuff, as I prepared to move to Jake's house in his extra bedroom.

It had been exactly 4 days since Mike had died, at 75 years old, and Jake had been with me ever hour of the day since. But I couldn't help but to compare this pain to the only other deep one that had cut down deep, when he had left me. It didn't even come close to comparing.

But then again, I never had all of myself to give to Mike, because he had taken half of my heart- and soul- when he had left.

Without thinking, I turned to the next page of Mike's old yearbook, and his beautiful, perfect face stared back, his heart-melting eyes a bit frustrated, and a tearful laugh came out as I remembered he had never like picture day.

But the laugh pushed me to hysterics, and the tears spilled down like a waterfall once again.

Jake, with his super fast reflexes as a werewolf, was by my side in an instant, abandoning the packing at once.

"No, " I tearfully told him. " I'm going down to my room. Please, just stay here Jake."

Jacob nodded, those his worried eyes stayed fixed onto me. "Ok, " he said, breaking down.

I got up on my wobbly legs, and I walked to the wooden stairs, my eyes blinding me with tears, I wondered if the tears were for him or Mike. But deep inside, I know the answer.

With old age, my clumsiness had just gotten worse, if even possible. So naturally being me, Bella Cullen- No, Bella Swan- No, Bella Newton, I tripped over the middle stair.

But before I could even scream, I was trapped in a cage of cold, hard steel, and I was blacked out. I woke up with the morning sun, tucked into my bed, with a cold, foreign imprint onto my pale, wrinkled cheek.

But what caught my weak eye's attention was caught by a minor detail, something my hidden memories from all the long way back from when I was a teenager.

An amazing smell, better than life itself was faint into the sheets.

And the window was wide open, letting the early morning breeze creep into the window, washing the cold, dead feeling the house that had slowly taken over.

But I hadn't felt this way since I was 18 years, laying in the arms of the only man I would – and could – ever love.

A/N: Please review, I need some positive and negative feedback!


	2. Key

Disclaimer: So I wished on a shooting star…and I still don't own twilight. So until that day, I have to put up this disclaimer.

A/N: Bella married Mike Newton because when she turned 20 and was still depressed, Charlie convinced her to marry Mike. She never really loved him.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on sending them in, I need some positive and negative feedback!

Ch. 2: The Key 

BPOV:

"Gross Bella, you're house reeks!" Sam remarked as he stepped inside the door, now surrounded by a few boxes.

'What?" I asked, not believing what I hearing. Were the lingering smell, opened window, and the deadly cold tint to the room this morning really just my imagination, or a dream.

Somehow, I couldn't decide which was better at the moment: Reality or Dreams.

Or was it nightmares…

Jacob quickly elbowed Sam, giving him a look. Sam jumped, and quickly mumbled, "sorry," which my bad ears just barley caught.

"Oh, nothing, Bella. Jake and me are going to take you're stuff out the truck," Sam responded, louder this time.

With Sam and Jake both grabbing a few boxes, they stalked out of the house, talking in hushed tones to each other.

And I slowly sunk to the couch, my head reeling in thoughts, and my memories came bubbling to the surface.

I just as I let the thoughts overflow me, the last thing I saw was a pair of beautiful topaz eyes dancing in my memories, were they had been all this time, under lock and key.

And I have never realized until now I had always held the key, invisible in my pale, and now withered old hand.

And as the memories of the good times, when I was 18, young, and beautiful, each with its own helping of pain, came back.

And the pain had never felt so good.

Jacob's POV

"Sam! You could have ruined it all! Bella is not dumb. Her room smelled so bad this morning…and she knows it! We have to make sure she knows nothing until we're in La Push, and where the stupid bloodsucker isn't allowed, " I yelled, but trying to keep the fight of silent.

Which was way harder than it looked.

" I know. I'm sorry. But the bloodsucker holds no threat. He's been coming around for a couple of days every few years. So what's the big deal now? And the sudden urge to move Bella to La Push?" Sam responded

I took a deep breath and tried to calm the quivers raking through my body.

" The bloodsucker has never been here this long. And the short one was here a week ago too. Something's up."

A sudden breeze filled the air, and the slightest smell snapped both our necks over to the direction of the forest surrounding Bella's house.

"It's nothing, " Sam barley whispered. " Come on."

Mystery POV

The two dog's trudged back up the house, now out of hearing point. So. The dogs are going to try to keep her away.

But according to my dear sister's visions, that could never happen.

I just had to see her one last time, before, before…

Before the impossible.

But that's all I could bear to think.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself.

But maybe one day. One day, I could be with her again. "Don't even think of it!" Alice's voice rang in my head.

"Don't make me come try to get you again… I'll bring Emmett," Alice thought.

I sighed, giving in. For now, at least.

"You're not keeping me away, " I told the house in the distance. " I'll see you once more, My Angel," I promised, as she could hear me, and slipped into the forest.

BPOV

I awoke with a start, and I realized that I had fallen asleep.

But his velvety voice had awoken me.

He was out there, with a final promise to the once whose heart he had taken.

But my heart was too broken to see him again, and I walked out of the house for the last time, and climbed into the truck to go to La Push- Forever.

A/N: Review Please!!!!


	3. Prison

Disclaimer: I've tried a couple of lamps, but still no genie. So until I find that lamp, I have to put up this disclaimer. I do not own Twilight!

A/N: Please keep reviewing; I need some positive and negative feedback!

Ch. 3: Prison 

BPOV:

The trees, houses, and woods went by too slowly as I sat in the backseat of my old truck, with Sam and Jacob in the front seat, heading as fast as my truck could towards La Push.

Jake and Sam were apparently arguing in the front seat, in hushed tones. All I could make of it was my name.

"Um, why are saying my name? And being so I quiet, " I asked from the backseat.

They must have forgotten me, because the sound of my weak voice made them jump in their seats.

"It's nothing, Bella. I promise, " Jake said in a guilty tone.

I sighed. They weren't going to tell me anything.

I rolled down the heavy window, and the wind caught my light gray hair. The dancing wind twirled and spun my hair.

All of a sudden I remembered that when I was 18, doing something like this could have gotten me killed, because of my scent.

My scent… I had completely forgotten about that. Would I still smell the same after 55 years?

Probably not. And even if it was there, it couldn't have the same effect. He had probably moved on, and forgotten about his girlfriend that was now 75 years old.

The one he couldn't love anymore.

I wasn't sure of my feelings. I knew I didn't love him, because it was impossible. He was 17 forever, and I was 75.

But I know I would give anything to see his face again, just so I knew that the best year of my life wasn't only a dream.

But of course it wasn't: Because if it were a dream, I would have married him.

Not the one I could never love.

And as I wondered into thought, Jacob and Sam didn't even notice in their quiet argument.

Edward's POV:

The scent hit me, strong and hard as I ran through the forest.

I knew from the night I had spent at her house, watching her sleep, that it was as amazing as ever.

But this time had an even bigger effect. I knew that if the dogs had their way, this would be the last time I ever would inhale her scent again.

But I was determined not to let them have their way.

Alice's POV:

Yes! I pumped my hand up into the air in victory, earning a weird look from Jasper and the rest of the family.

Ignoring them, I skipped up to my room and plopped onto my king sized bed, and smiled.

Everything was perfect.

It had all come a full circle.

But this time, Edward and Bella would get their happy ending.

The one we all deserved.

And the star-crossed lovers will meet again, I thought before jumping up and running towards the door at vampire speed.

And the star-crossed lovers will meet again…

BPOV:

Jake parked the car into the driveway of his new house, with an extra bedroom in there for me.

Sam and Jacob both grabbed a few boxes, and walked be the sagging porch.

Home sweet home.

The one place, possibly the whole world, where the past couldn't back to haunt me.

And I was surprised to realize that I had mixed emotions about this place.

One was intense relief. The pain couldn't come here.

La Push was like a shield, keeping me from the pain of memory.

But in that mind, even mine, La Push was a prison.

A prison keeping me from my past.

But a strange feeling told me that this prison wasn't strong enough.

The past was coming in present, despite the chains.

And despite the bars, it was coming full speed towards the future too.

And unless it slowed down, I wasn't strong enough.

Strong enough to keep from going along with it.

A/N: Please Review!!!


	4. Together and Apart

Disclaimer: Still looking for the right lamp…so I still don't own  
Twilight.

A/N: Please review!!!

Ch.4: Together and Apart

BPOV:

Just when I thought I was done with vampires and werewolves, and when I thought I had the chances of living a normal life, it all comes back. Why? Why me? I thought.

I was just 17-year girl. Forks was just a small town. So how did I find a nightmare?

But no. It was never a nightmare. I was living a pathetic dream. How could I ever think I was good enough for him?

He said it himself when he left. I wasn't good enough for him. And the only way I could be, but he never gave it to me.

I want to hate him. But I can't.

I want to be 18, and in love.

But how can I hate him when I know he's coming back?

The memories of the Cullens rushed into my head, all the good times, all the bad.

But when the past comes, can I really stay away from it?

And deep down inside, I know the answer.

Edward's POV:

I shouldn't come back. I shouldn't try to see her. She has a normal life…except for the dogs, of course.

The dogs have to go.

I'm not good enough for her.

She couldn't love me. And I can't love her.

Until… until the end.

Now I know how Quil feels.

To not love someone, but to care so deeply, you want to watch over them. I may have read his mind, but I can't know how he feels. But now I do.

I'm just a bloodsucking monster that broke her heart. And Bella is an angel. I can't go ruin her life by coming back.

She'll hate me. Want to stay away.

And I don't blame her.

But I just can't stay away.

But will I be strong enough to say goodbye one day?

Only the day I follow.

Alice's POV:

Those stupid idiots!

Why couldn't they just realize that they need each other?

Their decisions are changing so fast…

Sometimes they never see each other, and sometimes they stay away.

Why can't they just make a decision?

And a good decision…

I knew it! They are made for each other!

" Edward! I saw you…and you were happy!" I sang out on my cell phone the second he answered.

"And…was I with Bella?" Edward asked, chocking with happiness.

And I knew if he were human, he would be sobbing.

"Of course…but there's something you should know…" I said hesitantly, knowing his reaction.

Edward was silent as he read my mind, then the most painful thing I had ever heard rung out. For a moment, I couldn't believe it was my own brother making this noise.

"Alice…is there any other way?" Edward asked, his voice dripping with pain.

"No." I told him, heartbroken for my brother.

"But you couldn't change anything, you know, right" I asked him. He just had to know.

"Yes, Alice. That's what makes it so hard."

And with that, Edward hung up, leaving me with nothing but the dial tone.

Jacob's POV:

I softly helped Bella get into the passenger seat of her pickup truck, the jumped into the driver's seat.

I was bringing her to the doctor. She hadn't been looking too good lately.

I put the truck on the maxim speed, around 55 or so, and sped down the dirt road, leaving La Push into my dust.

At the doctor's office, I was almost afraid of what the doctor would say.

BPOV:

Stupid Jacob. Why would he make me go to the doctor's office? I was just fine.

I looked around the familiar room. Sadly, I had been here often without –Him- to catch me every time I fell.

Every few moments, Jacob would shot me nervous glances, driving me crazy. I was fine? What could be wrong?

The doctor walked into the waiting room, which was completely white. It smelled of bleach.

" Mrs. Cullen, would you step inside here please?" I got up and walked into the room.

Jasper's POV

"Alice, what's wrong," I begged her.

She didn't answer. I sighed. Alice was harder to deal with when she was anxious then all the newborns combined…

"Bella," Alice answered. "She just got the news…"

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was kind of confusing; it will all make more sense after the next couple of chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. And keep reviewing Please!!!


	5. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Yet…

A/N: On the Last chapter at the end, it should say Mrs. Newton, not Mrs. Cullen. Sorry for the typo…

Ch. 5: The News 

BPOV:

"Mrs. Newton," The doctor began looking from me to Jake and back. " I'm sorry to say, but you have Primary Brain Cancer."

"It's been forming for a very long time, since you were 16 or so, but it's never showed any problems up until now."

My mind went blank. So I had been right…there was something wrong with my brain all these years.

"Doctor, " Jacob asked. "Could I talk to you privately, please?"

"And you are…" The doctor questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm her great niece," Jacob responded instantly.

Mike had never known Jacob, so I have had to see him in secret all these years. But that was the story we had agreed on a week ago when I agreed to move to La Push.

The doctor and Jacob left the office, leaving me alone with my frightened thoughts.

Jacob's POV:

"Doctor, " I asked nervously, not sure how to ask the question that immediately sprung to mind the second the words had left the Doctor's lips.

"You want to know how much time she has," The Doctor said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, " I admitted.

"The Brain Cancer is very, very rare. And it's almost impossible to stop it unless you catch it at a early enough age," The Doctor said, folding his hands in front of him.

"And it's to late for Bella, " I asked half heartily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." The Doctor replied softly. "I'll give her 2, maybe 3 months at the most, because of her age. I don't know if she's strong enough to fight this."

I nodded. And what the doctor didn't realize was that Bella might not have enough strength to want to fight it.

She had lost the will to live the day that he left her.

Alice's POV:

" Honey, " Jasper asked, a concerned look on his handsome face. " What news?"

Rosalie, who had been sitting on the couch, looked up at us. "Yeah, what news about Bella?

Emmett, who had been watching TV in the other room, also sprang in the living room.

"I miss that human. She was so funny…"Emmett said. "What news?"

And with Emmett's booming voice, Esme and Carlisle came into the room too.

And with that, the whole family, minus Edward, was gathered around to hear about my vision.

"Bella… has Brain Cancer. She doesn't have that long to live. She's had it since she was 16, but it never showed any symptoms until now." I said, looking at the shocked faces of my family.

Rosalie, who had never seemed to like Bella much, was shocked. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

Even loud, joking Emmett couldn't say a word.

"It's like losing a member of our family, " Esme whispered.

"No, " I said going over to hug her. "It is losing a member of our family…"

And that's where we stayed for the rest of the day.

Edward's POV:

I paced around the waiting room, listening to Jacob and The Doctor's conversation, and reading the Doctor's mind.

But annoying thoughts practically being screamed interrupted my concentration.

"He is soooo cute," A nurse thought. "I wonder if he'll take me out…"

" Tracie better stop staring at that guy…And he better get an appointment or get out," the receptionist thought.

I started another pace around the waiting room when I saw him.

The dog – Jacob Black – was coming out of the doctor's office with my Bella.

He glared at me with hate, and his eyes –and mind- said one clear thing: Get out!

I glared back for a moment, before turning around and walking out of the office doors before Bella could see me.

But only for now.

BPOV:

I wasn't dumb.

By the bit of conversation that had seeped through the door, and by Jake's worried, ceased, and pale face, I know the chances, if any at all, were low.

"I'm not afraid, " I said out aloud, all of a sudden. "I know that it's going to kill me."

It was mostly true.

I wasn't that afraid, because the reason for my existence didn't love me. He had left with hardly a goodbye.

But I was also afraid- because I know that wherever I would go after I died- that the chances of my family –My real family- were microscopic.

But I couldn't tell Jake that.

" You'll be fine, " Jake muttered, his eyes glued on the floor.

"You and I both know that's not true," I responded.

We didn't talk after that.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room.

And I pretended I was 18, gorgeous, and immortal with the one I loved- and one that I will love. – One day.

And something at the pit of my heart knew it was true.

A/N: Please review!!!!


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I throw a dime in a well, but I still don't own twilight. Maybe on day…

A/N: Please review!!!! I need some positive and negative feedback!!!

Ch. 6: Escape

One month later:

BPOV:

It was getting worse.

Jacob tried to lie to me, tell me I was fine, but the scared look in his eyes told me other wise.

About two weeks ago, I had started getting dizzy spells. The week before, I had begun getting blinding headaches.

This cancer had begun ruining my life little by little. According to Jake, I was on house arrest. He almost never let me leave unless I was with him, Sam, or another on of the pack.

I stared outside of my window. With it being Forks, of course it was raining and dark.

But all I wanted was to be free and be able to go do what I want without someone by side. Danger magnet or not, what was the worst that could happen? Getting killed by bloodthirsty vampires? That would almost be a relief.

A fast, and almost painless death beat the one I dying, slowly and painfully, trapped in my own home.

La Push wasn't a shield anymore. It was a prison.

And with that decided, I slipped on a pair of trainers and as quietly slipped out of the door, grabbing my keys on the way.

Hah. Without an Alice, the pack were clueless to what I was doing. I turned on the noisy engine, and only stayed long enough to see Sam and Jacob's shocked faces as I pulled away, as fast as the old truck would go.

I was free.

Alice's POV:

I watched Bella's escape, open-mouthed as she sailed out of La Push, a giant smile on her wrinkled face.

Wow. Who would ever think the human-especially Bella- could pull something off like that? I could already see from my visions that she was going to Port Angeles.

Oh no! I didn't even think of that. If regular Bella can find trouble there, old and sick Bella can find a disaster.

I had my cell phone out and was calling Edward in a blink of an eye.

"Edward!" I shouted into the phone. "Bella's going to Port Angeles! I saw her escaping La Push in a vision!"

"What?" Edward asked, sounding shocked. "Bella?" He managed to chock out. I didn't blame him. I didn't think Bella had it her too.

"Wow! I knew that human was awesome!" Emmett called, bounding down the stairs.

I ignored him while Edward composed himself. " That girl has no sense…doesn't she know the kind of trouble she can into there?" Edward asked, still stunned.

"I know. That's kinda the point, " I told him, letting my voice trail off.

"Oh. Right, " Edward realized.

I snapped the phone shut, rolling my eyes.

Emmett looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"Alice, you have that look on your face. What do you have planned for the poor guy?" Emmett asked, trying to get in on the prank.

"Nothing, " I told Emmett, blowing a kiss his way.

I skipped back upstairs.

And what Edward didn't know was that Bella would need saving.

But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Jacob's POV:

Ugh. How could I have let her escape like that! I was so stupid to think that Bella would just stay put.

"Come on, Jake. Just let her have some fun before it's too late," Sam threw out.

I simply turned around and growled at him.

"It was just a suggestion," Leah and Paul, the two most bad tempered wolves in our pack said together in unison.

Seth, Embry, and Quil, the only other wolves here, tried to stay out of it.

The seven of us were kind of the unofficial leaders of the pack, which had grown remarkably over the years, even though Sam and I were still the ones that over ruled everyone else.

Leah rolled her eyes. She had never really liked Bella. To her, she was an intruder in our secret lives from everyone outside of La Push.

"Who cares, " Leah asked. " She'll come back soon enough, you're just overacting, Jake."

Everyone but Sam and me looked down. They all knew that it was true. Leah was just the only one with enough guts to say anything about it.

"No, " I insisted stubbornly. " She could get hurt, " I said.

"You don't even know where she is, " Sam tried to say logically.

But before he could even get it out, Leah stood up, snickering.

"Who cares? She'll be dead in a month or two anyway? A few weeks won't make a difference."

And with that all anger let loose.

I jumped up, and sprang at her, already transforming.

Leah also transformed, and met my attack head on.

By then, everyone else in the room had already changed, snarling and growling at each other. Quil and Embry were already coming to my aide, shouting at me in their heads. Paul was helping Leah. Seth was backing up, trying to stay away from the fighting.

Collin and Brady, the youngest wolves, who had apparently been lurking by, ran into the room, and taking the scene before them, also quickly changed to help.

Jared, one of the only leaders of the pack who hadn't been at my house, now showed up, also changed, and proceeded to help break up Leah and Me.

I couldn't believe it. How could have a simple talk with seven werewolves turn into a full-blown battle between ten raging wolves.

But then I realized it was only nine werewolves. Sam stood by Seth, still completely unfazed. With realizing that, I let Embry and Quil pull me away, and changed back.

"Sorry, " I told Sam. Within a few minutes, the room full of wolves had tuned down, and a bunch of half naked boys stood in the room.

Except for Leah and Paul, still angry,who both ran out of my house.

"Sorry, " I said again.

"You need better control, Jake, " Sam said. I knew that was the worst scolding I would get for that.

And with that, I sat between Embry and Collin, and closed my eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

BPOV:

I parked by car on the side of the street, and walked down the sidewalk filled with other people, looking from store window to store window.

I continued down street after street until I saw something that I hadn't been to in a while.

A bookstore.

I walked into the brightly lit store and spent an hour just looking at all the different titles.

Finally, I brought a book, and started down the steps.

And that's when it hit me.

Literally hit me. I dizzy spell came, and dropped my bag, and clutched my head.

I screamed as my ankle twisted, and I started to fall down the stone steps.

Some else screamed, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of hitting the steps and rolling to the bottom.

But it never came. A pair of strong arms caught me, and as I opened my eyes to see rescuer, a pair of liquid Topaz eyes met my own.

Edward.

A/N: Please Review!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!!! So please, please, Please Review!!!


	7. Ajourned

Disclaimer: Even with Jedi Mind Force, I don't own Twilight. Yet…

Ch. 7: Adjourned

BPOV:

Somehow, when looking into Edward's liquid Topaz adoring eyes, it didn't hurt to think of his name. It felt good, after blocking it out for nearly 55 years.

My chocolate brown eyes grew huge as I stared into his. It felt so weird. I was 75 years old, and he was still 17.

"Bella, " Edward whispered. His eyes seemed to be boring into my very soul.

It took a moment to realize we weren't alone. A small crowd, who had seen my fall and Edward catching me, was still gathered around.

And that's when I realized Edward was still holding me.

"Edward, " I told him, trying to tell him I was fine and to put me down. But the words were lost as I realized that his eyes still haven't left mine.

Edward, who also realized we had a crowd, carefully set me down on my feet. The curious onlookers shuffled off with only a few backward glances.

"I thought I would never see you again, " Edward said.

Something inside of me snapped.

"And whose fault is that, " I said, my eyes filling up in tears. "You stopped loving me a lone time ago, remember?" I turned around to stalk off, completely forgetting about my book until Edward was by my side in a blink of an eye, clutching the bag.

"After everything I had said to you, how could let a few words tell you otherwise? I loved you and never stopped, " Edward begged.

"It doesn't matter." I replied angrily.

"How could it not matter? Edward asked, outraged.

"Because it's too late for us, " I told him, and continued to walk without a backwards glance. I was pleased to see my words had shocked him speechless. Edward stood dumbly on the sidewalk.

But then he was next to me again. Stupid vampire speed, I thought angrily.

"I know," Edward murmured softly. " Bella, please stop," Edward asked. "I ned to speak to you."

"I'm listening."

"But not with you're heart, " I heard him say so quickly that I wasn't sure if was just my imagination.

Interrupting my train of thought, he spoke again.

"Bella, I left for your own good. I'm too dangerous. Jasper could have killed you, snapped you like a twig, and you would have been defenseless. I thought about you everyday. And I did the most childish things ever. All you're birthday presents, they were under the floorboards of you're old home. You were never alone. I came back every few years, just to make sure."

"Wait, " I said, interrupting him. "How do you know it's my old home?"

Edward smiled his crocked smile at me, making my heart sink and speed up. He hasn't lost his affect over me through all these years.

"Like I said, you were never truly alone. I know you can't love me. I can't love you. But I can watch over you. We can talk. We can be friends. And I can be there to hold your hand in the in end, " Edward said, his eyes smoldering me. "Don't tell me you hate me. Don't tell me you don't want that."

I took a deep breath. Edward had ruined my life. Edward had forced me to spend my life with someone I didn't love. I hate to him.

"Then I can't say anything at all, " I told him, and walked off. I didn't look back, and he didn't follow.

Then I tried to stop the remains of my heart from crumpling to dust.

Edward's POV:

I watched my Bella walk off.

No. She couldn't believe mean that. Her scent spilled into the air as her fine gray her fluttered in the wind.

I clutched the bag I was holding tightly, and then realized what it was. The bag Bella had dropped when she fell.

I slipped the book out of the bag, and studied it for a moment. Weathering Heights. The same book I had made fun of so many times, but she had loyally continued to stand up for.

At the last second, just as Bella turned the street corner, I ran after her, fighting to stay at human pace. Passing the corner, I slid in front of her, cutting her off.

"You forgot your book, " I said, passing her the book. But then I continued to look at her; unable to keep my eyes away from her beautiful, weathered face for another moment.

"Edward, " Bella begged, her voice crumpling. "Please don't."

That's when I realized that she wanted to hate me-but it just wasn't working.

"Please, Isabella. I never stopped caring about you. And I will never stop. Please, let me be your friend for the next month-the last month I ever can." I said all of this in one breath, and then closed my eyes, waiting for the harsh comeback.

When none came, I opened my eyes as saw one ice blue tear rolling slowly down her face.

"Please don't close your eyes- I've gone so long without seeing them," Bella whispered softly. I pulled her against me.

"Don't cry. It will all be okay, " I said, and looked her in her own amazing eyes. And by the look in them, I knew all battles were won. I had gotten my Bella back.

I had gotten her back- forever.

Alice's POV:

I closed my eyes, seated in the living room. I watched them embrace on the street. I had seen them realize their unending love for each other.

I had watched my brother's broken heart, and shattered dreams weave back together.

And I had seen them happy – Forever and ever.

I screamed happily, bouncing up and down.

But that didn't settle it. Too much pent up energy.

So I got up and began dancing around the living room.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came into the living room, and looked at my dancing weirdly.

In an instant, Emmett was dancing beside me to the unheard music.

"So, Alice, why are we dancing?" Emmett asked, a weird look on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because we're happy, of course!" I shouted gleefully.

Rosalie and Jasper looked at us, then at each other, and back again. They were painfully obviously thinking that had married slightly (or fully) crazy people.

But then I got another vision.

"Nooo!!!! I shouted, falling to my knees, my body heaving in tearless sobs, bringing Jasper next to me in a split second.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jasper frantically asked, looking as if he wanted to shake my shoulders.

"Everything, " I told him before plunging into sobs again.

Jacob's POV:

Stupid Leah had finally calmed down enough to come back to my house, flanked by Paul and Danny, one of the newest additions to the pack. Danny, along with a couple of the newer wolves and Paul, were like Leah's personal gang. They all listened to her, along with Sam.

"Hello, Leah. Glad you joined us again, " Sam said, earning snickers from me, Embry, and Quil.

Even though Danny and Paul glared at us, Sam ignored us.

"Danny. Paul." Sam said nodding at each of them.

"Hey, " they both muttered before sitting on either side of Leah on a couch away from everyone else.

Me, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, Leah, and finally Danny sat around the room.

"Even though I meant for this to be a council meeting, " Sam said, looking directly at Leah and Danny, " But I guess Danny can sit in too."

Danny just glared at the rest of us and Leah flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at Sam.

"As we all know, the cold ones are back, " Sam began. A couple of snickers and mutters of, "blood sucker, " filled the room.

"We are afraid they are here for Bella, and to change her because of her disease, " Sam said, and Leah snickered again. Ignoring her, Sam continued. " Of course, that would be against our treaty. And if they come onto La Push they are also breaking the treaty."

"The question is, what do we do if the treaty is broken?"

The question had hardly even left his lips before half the people in the room shouted, "fight!"

Sam sighed. "Are we sure? Start the war between the vampires and werewolves? We might lose."

Someone laughed, and Jared spoke up. "Lose? We have the biggest pack in the world! There are 16 of us, and that's not even counting this generation! They don't have a chance against us!" Jared shouted, standing up.

Sam nodded his head, closing his eyes. "Okay. The council will vote. I'm sorry Danny, but you don't get one. But all in favor of a war with the breaking of the treaty raise you're hand."

All seven hands went up.

" Fighting it is. Meeting adjourned, " Sam said to us.

The council had spoken.

And if the bloodsuckers came even close to La Push, or more importantly, Bella, the war was on.

And I was thirsty for some vampire blood- and revenge.

A/N: Please review!!! I really, really need some positive and negative feedback!!!! Please, Please, Please review!!!!


	8. Unlikely Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own the pack, Bella, or Edward, or the Cullens, sadly. But I do own Danny!

Ch. 8: Unlikely Allies

BPOV:

I was sitting in a café across from Edward, a plate of untouched food in front of both of us.

For some reason my mind kept repeating his name. Edward. It's like my mind was trying to make up for the last 55 years.

"Isabella, could you meet me tomorrow? I've haven't felt so good in over 50 years," Edward asked in his silky voice.

Without thinking, I quickly replied. "Yes."

But after this stunt, and after the pack picked up Edward's scent all over me, I wouldn't be left alone for a single second.

Jake had the tendency to overreact, just like the other immortal being sitting in front of me.

Edward was apparently thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure you can sneak away from the dogs?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

I glared at him until he realized his mistake. "I mean, the pack, " Edward corrected quickly, looking down.

"Never mind. If you can't sneak out, I can come get you. A few wolves won't stop me, " Edward said confidently.

I snorted. "You would be killed before you took two steps. La Push has the biggest pack in the world. There are 16 of them."

Edward's mouth dropped opened.

Hah. If this were news, then this would shock him.

" That's not all. They have a council, sort of. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Paul and Leah are in it. That council controls almost all of the packs in America."

Edward's eyes bulged out of his sockets." Carlisle needs to know this, " Edward muttered, almost to himself.

"But don't worry. I can sneak out another way, " I reassured Edward. "Don't worry."

"I know you will. But I have to worry about you, " Edward said, giving me his amazing smile.

I blushed. "How did you find out?" I asked him. We both knew what I was talking about.

"Alice. She had a vision. I had been following you for a while, and found out you were moving to La Push. Then Alice had the vision. Knowing her, she's probably watching all of this right now, " Edward said, laughing.

"I haven't seen her in a long, long time, " I whispered. I remembered her. She had been my best friend.

"I'm sure that all will change soon, " Edward said, his beautiful eyes twinkling.

"Great, " I said laughing. "She'll want to take a extended shopping trip to make up for a 100 years instead of 50."

"Yeah, probably, " Edward admitted.

I glanced at the clock. 5: 00! "Oh, crap, Edward! It's 5:00! Jake's going to kill me, " I said, throwing my stuff into my bag.

I saw Edward's eyes go pitch black and low growl escaped his lips.

"Calm down, Edward! It's just an expression, " I told him, throwing my fluffy gray hair into a loose ponytail.

Edward followed me out of the door. "You promise, you'll come back, tomorrow, right?" Edward asked, gazing at me.

"Of course, " I told him. Wild horses couldn't keep me away.

"Thank you, " he said, all of a sudden.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

He leaned down to give me a kiss on my wrinkled cheek.

"For a second chance, " Edward whispered, right before he disappeared into the crowd behind him.

Alice's POV:

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were gathered around me, as I closed my eyes, giving every detail of my vision of Bella and Edward inside the café.

"She remembers me!" I shouted gleefully. "They were talking about me!" I smiled happily.

"She wants to see me again!" I said, still smiling. But then I frowned. "She doesn't want to go shopping, " I said sourly.

"Like that's ever stopped you before, " Emmett muttered. Ever since we had left Forks and Bella, Emmett and Jasper had been the source of my shopping sprees and makeovers.

"Aww, " I said, frowning again. "She just disappeared. She's going back to dogs."

"Yay! I'll get it, " I said a moment before the phone rang, jumping up to race Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper to the phone. They didn't need visions to know who it was going to be.

"Kids, " Esme warned, while Carlisle laughed quietly.

I got the phone first. "Edward!" I sang out. Before he even had a chance to speak, I yelled, "Jasper and Emmett are already packing!" I said happily, but gave the two boys pointed glances.

Groaning, they both trudged upstairs to dig our suitcases out of the attic.

"Hey, Alice. I wouldn't let Emmett near you're Porsche or clothes right now, " Edward said, his voice trailing off.

I quickly throw the phone to Rosalie, before running upstairs. "Emmett!" I shouted. I was going to kill him…

Rosalie's POV:

"Hey, Edward. Could you explain to the ones who don't have super powers what is going here?" I asked my brother while examining my beautiful reflection in the mirror above the phone.

I had gotten tired of having to go to the bathroom or my room so I could look at myself, so I had bought mirrors to stick in random places all over the house.

Edward groaned. "Please, Rosalie. Stop looking at yourself in the mirror for three seconds. And I think you and Emmett and Alice and Jasper are coming to Forks for a vist.

I could hear Emmett yelling upstairs, sounding faintly like, "Alice, please no, I didn't mean it Alice!"

I sighed. Emmett was such a idiot.

"Alice! Stay away from my husband!" I shouted.

"Edward, I have to go save my husband from Alice," I said, frowning.

"Rosalie, stop looking at yourself and go save Emmett unless you want a husband with Mohawk, " Edward said worriedly.

I quickly hung up the phone.

"Alice! Don't you dare give my husband a Mohawk! I'll give your husband PINK HAIR!" I shouted before running upstairs.

Esme sighed.

"What are we going to do with them, " Was the last thing I heard before opening Alice's door and saw a razor poised over Emmett's head.

BPOV:

I walked into Jacob's house, and was instantly attacked be Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared.

I could see Leah, Paul, and Danny on the couch, wrinkling their nose.

Jake walked towards me, grimacing in disgust.

"Gosh, Bella. You smell terrible, " Danny said at once.

The rest of the werewolves were better at hiding their disgust.

"Bella!" Jacob said, coming over to me. "You saw him. You know how dangerous bloodsuckers are, and you still talked to one!"

The rest of the pack quickly shook their heads in agreement.

All except three.

I was opening my mouth to say that Edward had said the same about Wolves when I was interrupted.

"Come on, Jake. Bella's a big girl. She can decide what she can do and can't do. You don't have any kind of control over her," Leah said.

My mouth dropped opened. Leah had always seemed to not like me.

"And werewolves are just as dangerous as vampires, just in different ways, " Danny throw in.

"I would never hurt her, " Jacob growled.

"The bloodsucker probably thinks the same thing. All of them probably do, " Paul said.

Jacob's arms were now quivering like arrows.

"It is not the same!" He insisted before turning and running out house. He knew they were completely right. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Bella, Jacob's just trying to keep you safe, "Sam said. "You should listen to him."

"It's not his job to keep her safe, " Leah muttered darkly.

All the heads in the room instantly went towards her, and she smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Leah, Danny, Paul. Could I talk to you guys, privately?" I asked, getting an idea.

"Oh great, the human wants to talk to us. I'm so scared," Leah said, snickering. But the three still followed me outside.

"I'm not going to yell at you, " I said smiling. "I need your help."

"And who ever said we would help you," Leah said, glaring at me.

"This is the kind of help you'll like, " I reassured them. "You like to totally piss off and disobey Jacob and Sam, right?"

Leah, Paul, and Danny looked at each other, nodding and smiling.

"I like where this is going," Danny commented.

"Me too, " Paul chimed in.

"And me three, " Leah put in.

" I won't be allowed to go anywhere without a pack member anymore, " I told them. "And I need to sneak out. How would you and your gang like to be my jail breakers?

"We like it, " Leah said, nodding her head. "We like it."

And with that, I had just gained the most unlikely ally ever.

"Tomorrow? 3:00? Deal. We'll be there." Leah gestured with her head towards the beach. "Come on, guys, " Leah said, and with that, Paul and Danny followed her. I watched them until the dark sky swallowed them whole, leaving no trace behind.

I had my way out.

A/N: Please Review!!! I really, really need some positive and negative Feedback!!!! Please, Please, Please Review!!!!


	9. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: Sadly, the perfect lamp hasn't showed up, and the well and the shooting star haven't shown any results… yet. So I still have to put up this disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. But I do have some good new- I own Danny and Levi!

A/N: Please, Please, Please Review!!!!

Ch. 9: Meeting Again

"Hey, Jake. Could I go out with Leah and Danny today?" I asked, a hopeful expression on my face.

"Leah?" Jake asked, amazed. Wow, I didn't know it was that obvious that she hated my guts. "Danny?" I guess Danny had shown some signs of hating me too.

I nodded my head. "Yes. We want to go to Port Angeles, you know, for some bonding time."

"Bonding time?" I guess my excuses were getting more ridiculous by the second.

"After we talked last night, we realized that all this fighting was stupid. We didn't have any reason to hate each other, " I said, praying that all the lying wasn't that obvious. Edward had always called me a terrible actress.

"Well, yeah. I guess so. You said you're going with Leah and Danny, right?"

I nodded my head. " And maybe Paul or Levi. Levi was another member of Leah's personal 'gang'.

At that moment, Leah, Danny, and Levi all walked into the living room.

"Hey, Bella. Want to go now?" Leah asked, a bright smile planted on her face.

"Sure. Bye, Jake, " I yelled back while walking to the door. Jake sat on the couch, a dazed expression on his face as he watched us walk out the door.

"Hey, Bella, " Levi said, smiling.

Levi and Danny were brothers. Levi was 18, and Danny was 16.

"Hey, " I replied.

Danny just quickly muttered a quick hello, which I quietly returned.

"You are the best, Bella! Jake is would be so pissed if he found out, " Levi said. Danny quickly agreed.

Leah rolled her eyes. "He better not find out. I would so lose my spot on the council to Brady or Collin if Jake found out."

Danny laughed. "Whatever. You don't even like the council. And Brady and Collin are just 13."

"So?" Leah put in. "Seth is just 14. And it matters when you're changed. Not how old you were when you got changed. And if I lose my spot on the council, I don't have any more power over you guys, " Leah said.

They argued over that the entire way to Port Angeles, until finally we parked on the street.

"Ok, let's all meet back here at 6:00. If you're late, then you're stuck walking home. Got that, " Leah asked, looking straight at Levi the entire time.

"Hey!" Levi protested. "It was only an hour." He melted under Leah's piercing glare. "Or two." Leah continued to glare. "Ok, three!" Levi admitted.

"Nobody be late, " Leah told us, looking each person in the eye before turning around to walk into the nearest store.

"Gosh. Being on the council has made that girl bossy, " Danny muttered.

"So, Bella. Where is the bloodsucker –I mean Edward- supposed to meet you, " Levi asked.

"I'm not sure, he just wrote down a street name, " I said, slipping the folded paper out of my pocket. Levi looked over the name.

"You know where that is, " Levi asked.

"Nope," I replied. I hadn't been to here in such a long time; street names and stores had long slipped my mind.

"Me and Danny can take you, right Dan?" Levi said, smiling.

"Um, sure, " Danny mumbled. It was clear he didn't want to go near Edward.

"Thanks, " I told the brothers as I followed them down endless mazes of streets. I could tell as we got closer, because each of the brothers slowed down, looking side to side nervously.

Levi, who had been in front, suddenly stopped, sending Danny, who was behind him, to the ground as he slammed into his wall of a brother in front of him.

I almost fell too, but Levi grabbed me, catching me a moment before I hit the ground..

I followed Levi's intense gaze to a few feet in front of him.

It wasn't just Edward. The whole Cullen family, minus Esme and Carlisle, were standing in front of us.

Levi's POV:

I didn't think it would be this bad. I thought I could handle to be around the vampires for a short time.

I was completely wrong. I started to shake, and my wolf side wanted to break free and ripe the bloodsuckers limb to limb.

But I couldn't. If I turned, Danny would turn, and Leah would come and turn too. There would be a huge fight, and someone could get hurt. I slowly got under control, and saw Danny getting up behind me, also shaking.

I grabbed Danny's shoulder and shook my head. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my little brother, Danny. If we fought here, against five bloodsuckers, we would lose, and then most likely die.

I was shocked when someone –no, a bloodsucker- grabbed my shoulder.

"Good choice, " a bronze haired bloodsucker told me. "I'm Edward. That's Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and the giant is Emmett. Your from the La Push pack, right?"

"Hey, " I replied. I was too easy going to totally ignore the guy. " I'm Levi, and that's Danny. Yeah, we're from the La Push pack, " I said proudly.

"Impressive, " Edward said. "You on that council thing?"

"Nah, " I told him. "That's Leah. I don't know where she went."

Edward looked disappointed. "Well, Ok. Nice meeting you." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it. "You too."

I was surprised to find I actually meant it.

Alice's POV:

I jumped up and down impatiently. I didn't want to have to wait for Edward to make small talk with Levi or Danny or who ever he was.

I could see Bella in front of us, listening to Levi and Edward's conversation. It took all my energy not to run past Edward and through Levi to give Bella a big hug.

I heard Jasper whisperer in my ear, "Remember, love. Bella is lot more fragile than before, " He said in vampire speed. I simply ignored him.

Yes! Edward and Levi shook hands, and Levi and Danny walked off.

Edward took Bella's withered hand, and began to walk at a slow human pace towards us, but I wasn't having any of that.

I ran, fighting my hardest to stay at human, screaming "Bella!" at the top of my lungs. Seeing her was kind of a surprise. I guess I had been still expecting to see a chocolate haired teenager with pale skin, not an elderly lady with light gray hair, and wrinkled skin.

But the second I got to her, a huge identical smiles lit both of our faces. I scoped her up in a huge hug, and was soon joined by Emmett who joined right into the group hug.

We jumped around screaming, while Jasper and Rosalie stood back, watching our encounter with smiles.

Luckily, I had gotten to Jasper in time so he didn't get all pink hair. But one little spot had just a little flicker of pink, but just the tiniest spot.

Jasper was lucky. If just a little more pink had gotten in, I either would have made him shave his head or bleach it, a fact Edward found hilarious.

"Bella! First we'll go eat! Then we'll go shopping! Then more shopping! And a makeover! And then more shopping!" I shouted happily. I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten my best friend back!

Emmett was shouting too, but different things. "Bella, things had just been too boring around here without you! My brother is an idiot!" And to Edward, he shouted, "See! This is why I love this human!" due to the fact that Bella was as red as a stoplight.

"Come on, Alice. Don't kill the poor girl, " Jasper told me, pulling me gently away. Rosalie wasn't so nice. "Emmett! Get over here and stop jumping for three seconds so the rest of us can talk to her too!" Rosalie shouted at my poor brother.

I looked around at my family's faces, and knew that the long trip and the pink hair had all been worth it. Our family was complete again. And one day, Edward and Bella's love would be complete again.

I just didn't want to think of the result.

Edward's POV:

I watched Alice pretty much attack my poor Bella, and watched Bella's face go a deep red as Alice and Emmett both hugged her a danced around.

I could tell by her beautiful, embarrassed face that she just didn't believe that we thought of her as a member of our family. All of us, especially Alice, Esme, and Emmett had missed her terribly.

I had made myself believe that it was the right thing to leave her, and to keep her safe, but seeing her heartbroken face at our family's still young faces, I knew I was wrong. It had never been the right thing.

"Come on, guys," I said, cutting in "Let's go eat. "

I took Bella's hand in my own, and lead us to an Italian restaurant close by. But then, as I walked in, I realized the place we were. The place I had taken Bella the time those men had tried to hurt her.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everything was coming a full circle.

In a single moment, I realized I should have never thought that. Because this time, the circle wasn't ending with me leaving- I didn't think I could ever do that again- but no, it was ending with my beautiful Bella's death. And if the circle hadn't ended last time, then we would never had to sorry about deaths.

The second Bella sat down and looked at a menu, she looked down and shook her head. "I can't afford this place, " Bella said softly.

I laughed out loud. Like there was even a chance I would make Bella pay for her own food or clothes or anything like that when she was with me or another member of my family.

But when I explained this to her, however, she blushed. "You can't do that, " she whispered.

"Yes I can, " I replied, and that settled it.

Bella ordered the cheapest thing on the expensive menu, and was finished eating quickly.

Alice had only dragged her to about eight stores and only had about 3 bags if new clothes for Bella when she looked at the clock and gasped.

I looked and saw no problem. It was only 5:45.

"Edward, I have to go. We were supposed to meet at 6: 00 at Leah's car. She'll get really mad if I'm late, " Bella said, her eyes looking worried.

"Okay." And in a regular voice, I called, "guys, we have to go." I just a few seconds, all four vampires were in front of me.

In the end, we were only five minutes late.

"Bella, " I had begged her. "When can I see you again?"

She had looked over at Leah, and quickly responded, "In two days."

And with that, she had left.

I knew logically that two days was a short time.

But to me, it was like years.

Two days was a lot when you only had a few left.


	10. The Vision

Disclaimer: Despite all the sad attempts, I do not own Twilight, or the pack, or the Cullens. But I do own Levi and Danny!

A/N: Please Review!!!! I really need some Positive and Negative Feedback!!! Please, Please, Please Review!!!!

Ch. 10: The Vision

BPOV:

"Gosh, Bella, you reek, " was the first thing Leah said as I got into the car.

I gasped in horror. I had completely forgot about the smell of vampires that would be all over me now. I was completely dead- no; all of us were completely dead. Especially Leah. She would totally lose her place on the council.

Leah groaned, and banged her head against the steering wheel. "We are so dead, " Leah announced, apparently coming to the same conclusion as me.

Levi and Danny also got her meaning, and instantly got a little paler. "Oh crap, " Levi muttered.

"Is there any chance Jacob or Sam will miss it, " Danny put in hopefully. All he got was two growls in reply.

"I'm so sorry, " I said, hoping they wouldn't be too mad. "This is all my fault."

Leah looked like she was about to agree, but Levi cut her off.

"No, it's all of our faults. We should have realized about the scent a lot sooner, " Levi said, burying his face in his hands.

"I could stay here, and you guys could come pick me up tomorrow, " I suggested. Maybe that would keep them out of trouble. I could take the entire blame.

Danny laughed. "Not a chance, " Danny said.

"If we left you here it would just as bad as bringing you back with that stupid smell, " Levi threw in.

Leah groaned again. "We are completely and totally dead, " Leah muttered, mostly to herself.

Suddenly I realized what I had to do to make sure Levi, Danny, and Leah didn't get in trouble.

I made the choice before I had a chance to chicken out. I already knew they wouldn't try to catch me. They would realize I was taking one for the team.

Levi was sitting with me in the backseat. I leaned over, unbuckling my seatbelt, and softly whispered, "Thanks for the help, Levi. Tell them thanks for me. I know what I have to do."

And with that, I opened the door to the truck and started walking away as fast as I could.

I wasn't going back to La Push. Ever.

Levi's POV:

"Thanks for the help, Levi. Tell them thanks. I know what I have to do, " Bella whispered, so softly, I could hardly tell if I was imagining it or not.

But I knew I wasn't imagining things the second she pushed the door opened, and walked as fast as she could away from us down the street.

Danny started to push open his door to run after her, but Leah and me both grabbed him.

"What?" Danny asked, shocked. "We have to go after her! What is she doing?"

"Taking one for the team, " Leah and I both said at the same time.

"Ok, this is the plan, " Leah started. "We went to a restaurant together, and Bella went the bathroom and never came back. We all looked for her, but all that we could find was an open bathroom window, got it?"

Danny and I both nodded, committing the story to memory. That lie was the difference between getting in the biggest trouble, and, well, getting in the smallest trouble.

"Good, " Leah said, and pulled away from the street corner, and driving back to La Push as fast as possible, leaving Bella behind.

Edward's POV:

We walked down the street, attracting many stares from other people passing by.

I tried to block out their thoughts, but some still leaked through.

"Wow, That tall one is so hot, " a girl thought as she stared at Emmett. " Why is he holding hands with that blond? I am a thousand times prettier than her, " the same girl thought.

I snickered. Some humans were just so clueless…

Alice suddenly clutched my arm. "I just got a vision, " she said, and I immediately went into her mind.

Bella was walking alone on the street, when suddenly four guys came out of an alleyway. They surrounded my Bella, and jumped her. They stole everything she had, and left Bella hurt and bleeding, and ran away. But the worst part came next. Poor Bella tried to get up, but she was dizzy, and she fell. She cracked her head on the sidewalk, and by the time the ambulance arrived, it was too late. She went into a coma on the way to the hospital, but never woke up.

"No!" I roared, and started to run at vampire speed towards the place were the men had killed her. But a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Edward!" Alice hissed in my ear as Emmett held me, "human speed!"

I obeyed her, but it took all of control not to fly as fast as possible to my angel.

And I watched in slow motion as the men surrounded Bella, and pushed her to the hard ground. I watched as the men took anything they could sell.

Despite Alice's warnings, I speed up to vampire speed. But it wasn't fast enough. I finally got to Bella's side, and looked at her bruised and bloody face.

She tried to get up, but I held her down, refusing to that part of Alice's vision come true.

Bella looked up to me, and I could see clearly the swelling and the bruising. She didn't look good at all.

"Edward, " Bella whispered.

Then her eyes slowly dropped closed. She had passed out in my arms.

The last thing I could remember before I was consumed with the worry and guilt was the wailing sirens and sight of my Bella being carried into the back of an ambulance.

Jacob's POV:

"What?" I screamed at Leah, Danny, and Levi, who were wincing in front of me from the tone of my angry voice.

"Bella excused herself to go to the restroom. She never came back. We looked for two hours, but all we found was a opened window, " Leah said slowly, as if talking to a idiot.

I wanted to slap her. She had lost Bella! How could she stand there looking so calm about that?

"What if the stupid, filthy, bloodsucker kidnapped her, " I hissed at them.

"His names is Edward, not bloodsucker, " I thought I heard Levi mutter. But I was sure it was real when I saw Leah elbow him in the ribs, making him jump.

I rounded onto him. "What did you say, " I hissed at him. Levi went pale.

"Nothing, " Danny said, standing up for his older brother.

"He could change her into one of them! He could kill her! Do you have any idea what you guys have done, " I yelled, enjoying seeing them wince.

"We didn't do anything, " Leah yelled back.

I almost hit her. I had my fist raised, and Levi and Danny both jumped in front of Leah, ready to protect her.

But then the phone rang. We all paused, and looked at the phone.

Sending Leah a death glare, I went over to pick up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice still sounding a little harsh.

"Is this Jacob Black? " A woman with a sickly sweet voice asked.

"Yes, " I told the woman. Why did she need to know who I was?

"This is the hospitable. You need to come down immediately. Your Great Aunt, Isabella Newton, is in intensive care. The doctors aren't sure if she'll make it."

But before she had finished the statement, I was already in the car, ridding to the hospitable as fast as my old car could go.

A/N: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get five reviews, so Please, Please, Please Review! I need some Positive and Negative Feedback!


	11. Numb

Disclaimer: Fine. I will admit it. I do not own Twilight. But one day…

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for the reviews!!!! And please, please, please, please keep sending them in!!!!!

Ch. 11: Numb

BPOV:

As I left Leah's car, praying Levi would get my message and try not to catch me, I couldn't help but to look over my shoulder to see Leah's car soaring away, leaving me truly stranded.

I had thought it before. But it had never truly hit until now. I might never see Jake or La Push, or the pack again. Even if I did try to come back, would Jake forgive me?

But before I pushed the thought away, it bubbled to the surface. No. Not after this.

I nervously glanced at my watch, wondering where Alice or Edward was. Alice should have seen me getting out of that car the second Leah, Levi, and Danny pulled away. My life was no longer tangled with werewolves.

I hadn't even realized I was still walking until I was in front of an alleyway, dimly lite by flickering light bulbs.

Something made me freeze. I didn't know what. Just some instinct made me freeze in my tracks and clutch my bags closer to me, and my heart begun to flutter like a bird in my chest.

From the alley, a couple of men slowly surrounded me, trigging memories of another night like this more than 50 years ago.

Still without a word, one of them pushed me to the ground, making cry out in pain. Another pushed me into the alleyway, not at all being gentle. Another one kicked me, and my mind filled with black haze as unbelievable pain filled my body head to toe.

They grabbed all of my bags, Jewelry, and anything else they could find. With a final kick making me curl up in pain, I laid on the cold ground, waiting for the relief of passing out.

Then suddenly I was in cold arms, which I somehow knew belonged to my angel. I tried to get up, but he held me down with strong arms.

"Edward, " I whispered, and passed out.

Levi's POV:

I grabbed the phone just before it hit the table, and held it up to ear, and watched as Jacob sped out of La Push.

"Hello? Hello?" I desperately called into the phone.

"Yes?" Who ever it was asked, sounding a little confused.

"Who is this, " I asked, losing patience.

"This is the hospitable. Isabella Marie Newton is in the ER. I'm sorry to say she isn't looking so good. We might lose her, " I nurse said. "But who is this, " I nurse or whoever it was asked, still sounding a little confused.

"Thank you, " I told her before answering the question and hanging up as fast as I could. I twirled around to face Danny and Leah.

"Levi, what's wrong, " Danny asked, with a bewared look on his face. Even Leah looked a little interested.

As quickly as possible, I explained about Bella.

When I was done, Leah's face filled with shock, and finally guilt. Danny hadn't gotten out of the shock yet.

"Oh no, " Leah said, her face white with shock. "What have we done? Bella might die…and it's all our fault!"

"She hasn't died yet, " I told her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the car, and drove away as fast as possible.

I just hoped we weren't too late.

Jacob's POV:

So many thoughts were running through my head I couldn't focus on the road. My beloved car slide sideways to the other lane, but I was so mad I couldn't care.

The moment I opened the door to the hospital, their scent hit. I hated it. It was so sickly sweet; it burnt my nose and triggered the instinct to rip, and to tear.

But this instinct was multiplied by a thousand with my burning anger inside for the bloodsuckers.

The second I walked into the waiting room, I lunged at Edward, grabbing him in the neck, then I held him off the ground, and slowly pulled my fist back, ready to punch him in with stupid pale face.

"You killed her!" I screamed at him. "This is all your fault, you stupid, blood-" I cut off, realizing we were attracting stares from passing nurses and the other people in the bright waiting room.

"Bloodsucker, " I hissed into Edward's ear, not letting my statement go wasted.

The blond bloodsucker - which I remembered as Rosalie- Jumped up, snarling, but the older bloodsucker – was it Carlisle? - Pulled her gently back to her seat.

Suddenly the room was filled with calmness, and I instantly relaxed and dropped Edward to the ground.

No! I didn't want to feel peace. I wanted to feel anger, lots and lots of anger.

The motherly looking bloodsucker stood up. "She's not dead yet, Jacob. Don't lose hope, " She offered.

I sunk down in my chair in defeat, and sighed, burying my face in my hands.

She may have hope, but deep down I knew it.

It was too late for my Bella.

Edward's POV:

I had just walked into the waiting room for a quick second so I could tell my family about Bella.

I just had to tell them. Bella, my Bella, could, and must likely would, die. And there wasn't a single thing on this earth that could stop that.

Now then ever I wished I had given into her wants when she was 18. Then we would still be with each other, now and forever.

If I could cry, I would.

But when I opened the door, Jacob Black was walking into the waiting room. His face flew into rage, and he ran as a blur to me, and lifted me by the neck, and pulled his clenched fist back.

"You killed her!" Jacob yelled and the whole room turned to watch us. "This is all your fault, you stupid blood-" Jacob cut off as he realized that we were all screaming.

"Bloodsucker, " he hissed into my ear, finishing his rude statement. Rosalie jumped up, but Carlisle held her down.

"She's not dead yet, Jacob. Don't lose hope, " Esme said in a gentle voice, and Jasper swept the room with peace.

Jacob slowly sunk to a plastic chair all held his head in his hands, right after he dropped me back to the ground.

I tried to turn around to go back to Bella's room, but I just had to tell them. Everyone – including the dog- deserved to know.

"No, Esme, " I said in a flat tone. "Bella just a turn for the worst, and she might die. Jacob is right. It's all my fault."

Alice tried to get up to hug me, but I pulled away.

And with that I turned to walk back into the room, to watch the women I love slowly fade away.

A/N: Please, Please, Please, Please Review!!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback!!! Please Review!!!!


	12. In The End

Disclaimer: Ok. Since I have to say this…I do not own Twilight. So you can't sue! But I do own Levi and Danny!

A/N: Please, Please, Please review!!!

Ch. 12: In The End 

Edward's POV:

I didn't need the beeping heart monitors to tell me. I could hear the fading pounds, and I could feel it pulsing through me, threatening to break me apart. I had never heard a sound quite as terrible as my angel's heart slowly fading.

Hearing a conversation no one was ever meant to hear, I cringed.

"Mrs. Newton isn't looking good, " a nurse said sadly in the next room over.

The doctor sighed. "I know, " is all he could say. "I don't think she's going to make it, " the doctor told the nurse.

Of course I had already known it. After being to medical school so many times, it was impossible not to tell. But hearing someone else voice it just made ever so real.

I walked to Bella's hospital bed. She was still beautiful, even after all these years. With her light gray hair strewn across the white pillow, and her pulsing veins visible through her pale skin, my Bella had never seemed more vulnerable as she did right now.

To even get into Bella's room, I had to tell them I was Bella's grandson. The lie had slipped through my lips so easily, it had even surprised myself. Even when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had claimed to be my brothers and sisters, it had never hit me as well.

But it was just another lie. Just a simple grain of sand in the vast desert of more and more lies that had become my hectic life. But I hated this life. I hated it more than anything. I was trapped in all these lies, and the thirst for blood forever.

I had been so wrapped up my in my thoughts, I had missed it. Bella's heart had gotten even slower. It was getting fainter and fainter by the second.

Bella's time was coming. And for one of the first times in my life, I realized that I was helpless. All my strength and speed wouldn't help me this time. Nothing could ever help me.

As I closed my eyes, I waited for the end to come.

Jasper's POV:

I watched in shock as Jacob Black violently grabbed my brother, blaming it all on him. The emotions in this room were overwhelming. Jacob's anger was like flames. Edward's terrible guilt, and Rosalie's protective instincts for her brother. But Carlisle emotions were always good. They were always calm, and in control.

I sent calmness in waves down the room. Jacob dropped Edward and sunk into a chair.

And that's when Edward said it. It was the thing we all knew, but none of us had ever said anything about it. Bella was dying. There was no point in avoiding the truth any longer.

Alice, my beautiful Alice, burst into terrible, nerve racking, dry sobs. Her emotions made me dizzy. Esme, her shoulders also shaking, went and put her arms around Alice.

I slowly backed off. With all those emotions, I had never felt comfortable in these situations.

Jacob went stiff with a mixture of rage and sadness.

All the emotions…

I just couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran.

And didn't stop.

Levi's POV:

Come on, stupid car, I thought. Can't you go any faster! Me, Leah, and Danny were speeding as fast as the car would go towards the hospital where Bella was brought.

"This is all my fault, " Leah muttered, looking down at the ground. " All my stupid fault."

"No, it's not, " I protested. "It was no ones fault. Bella made her own choice.

Leah didn't say anything after that. Neither did Danny or me.

The second I parked the car; all three of us jumped out of the car and ran towards the sliding doors. I suddenly cried out in shock as I ran head on into a blond bloodsucker running out of the hospital.

Danny and Leah came to a stop behind me, both ready for a fight. I ignored them.

"How is she, " I asked the bloodsucker – hadn't Bella introduced him as Jasper or Jared or something like that?

"Bad, " Jasper replied. " She, she just might not make it. It doesn't look good. Not at all."

I nodded, letting his words sink in.

I tried to walk past Jasper, and into the hospital.

And that's when the most terrible howl I had ever heard roared out of the hospital.

Edward's POV:

I walked to my Bella's side, taking her cold into mine. If I could cry, I know I would be right now.

Everything around me was a mess of doctors and beeping. One doctor put a oxygen mask onto Bella, and another took put a IV into her arm. I knew that the doctors were only doing this out of instinct. We all knew she was going to die. There was no way around it.

I pressed my other hand lightly in her own, and held a unnecessary breathe, waiting. Waiting for anything and everything. For maybe just her eyes to flicker, or a blush to spread to her wrinkled cheeks.

Something in the near distance beeped, and the activity of doctors and nurses blended around me. One doctor tried to pull me away, but I stubbornly stayed next to my Bella's side. I wasn't leaving. Not in the end. I had left her once. I wasn't leaving her again.

The beeping and scramble of doctors turned into a blur around me. Nothing came into focus. I was with Bella in a world where nothing else could touch us. We were safe for once in out lives.

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. I knew it was coming. And with every breath, it was coming closer.

It was the thing that all of us would have if we have had happy endings. But sadly, none of us had one. And none of us would ever get one.

I took in a deep breath, and shut out everything except for the steadily declining heart rate. It got softer and softer, slower and slower.

And that's when it stopped.

A terrible howl – my howl- thundered through the hospital, as I realized my angel was gone. My world was dark once again. The pain tore through me, and I broke into dry sobs. I clutched my head and sunk to the ground, and everything was a blur around me.

I made myself climb unsteadily to my feet. Closing my eyes, I snuck my way past my family and outside. I knew what I had to do.

It was finally time for my happy ending.

A/N: Please, Please, Please, Please a thousand Pleases review. I really need some positive and negative feedback!!!!!


	13. Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. But I do own Levi and Danny!

A/N: Please, Please, Please, Please Review!!!!!!

Ch. 13: Shooting Stars 

Alice's POV:

The second I saw my brother run out the door, I knew what had happened.

I burst into dry sobs just as the doctor came into the room, and walked towards us.

"Are you the Cullen family, Bella's grandchildren?" The doctor asked. We all shook our heads yes.

The doctor looked to the ground and back up. "I'm sorry to say that Mrs. Newton just passed away."

I sobbed and threw myself next to Esme, tossing Emmett to the ground.

"Where's Edward? " Esme asked me. I closed my eyes, waiting to see where ever my brother was.

"I…I don't know, " I admitted. " I can't see him.

When five shocked faces turned to me, I realized what I had just said.

I couldn't see. It didn't mean anything to me. But when Jacob, Leah, Danny and Levi's faces all went deathly pale, we could see it meant something to them.

Rosalie saw the look, and stormed over to them.

"Do you know anything about this, " she asked, glaring at the four of them.

Levi was the first to speak up. " We, as in the pack, learned that vampire gifts didn't work on us a couple of years ago.

I was the first to realize what they meant, and jumped up to run out of the hospital doors as fast as I could, with my family and four werewolves behind me.

Edward's POV:

I slowly jogged towards La Push, savoring the last minutes on earth I had.

Who knew what was going to happen after I let the wolves kill me. Hopefully, I would be with Bella. But that could never happen in reality.

I was a monster and couldn't go to the same place as a angel.

La Push was getting closer and closer. I could feel death getting closer.

It wasn't really death. I was already dead. I was already the walking dead. But maybe I would get happiness. Maybe I wouldn't want to kill things, and drink their blood. Where I wouldn't have to kill to survive, and maybe where I wouldn't have the urge to kill every single person I crossed paths with.

I paused in front of the invisible lines. In just one more step I would I finally be happy.

I slowly raised one foot, hearing my family calling my name behind me.

Alice's POV:

We were gaining up on him. Jacob and me had gotten ahead of everyone else, but they weren't far off.

Suddenly I see my brother, standing right in front of the line. Just one more step and he would be over it.

"Edward!" I shouted over and over again. " Don't! Please Don't!

He paid no attention to my or his family's shouts. He seemed to be in a world of his own

"Edward!" I shouted again, feeling my family catch up with me.

Edward lifted his foot to make the final step.

I tried to open my mouth to scream one more time, but it was already too late.

Edward's POV:

I slowly stepped over the line, closing my eyes.

I was there. I was over the line, and in the realms of death.

I slowly raised my arms to the side, embracing death. It would be no pain compared to the pain of losing my angel.

I could feel the dog's hate for me as they swarmed me, making the world go black.

Alice's POV:

Edward stepped over the line of spread his arms out, a sick smile on his face. I froze in my tracks, but Jacob, Danny, Levi, and Leah ran passed me.

"No! Stop!" Jacob shouted, but none of the wolves paid attention to him.

"Sam! Please! Stop!" Jacob shouted again, and Danny, Levi, and Leah joined in this screams.

But it was too late. Even blinded by the dogs, I could already see it.

The dogs ripped him up, and set his remains into flames.

But as the dogs killed him, sending him to an unknown place, Edward kept smiling his sick smile. And as the flames consumed him, a shooting star shot across the horizon, and into the rising sun.

A/N: The story is almost over! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review!!!! I really need some positive and negative feedback! Please Review!!!!!


	14. Song Of Forever

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, here's this disclaimer, and so you can't sue. I do not own Twilight!

A/N: The last chapter! Please review!

Ch. 14: Song Of Forever

BPOV:

I softly opened my eyes, and waited for the pain. But none came. None at all.

Slowly, I looked around. I was in a perfectly shaped clearing, with dark trees surrounding me. Nearby, the trickle of a stream could just be hear in the eerie, quiet forest.

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light. I realized with a laugh that it was twilight.

But the laugh, it didn't sound right. It didn't sound crumpled and old, but musical and light.

My hand flew to my face and a light gasp escaped me as I realized that it wasn't wrinkled and aged, but soft and smooth.

I ran effortlessly to the creek, and my red lips dropped open I shock as I looked in the reflection.I was beautiful. No, I was beyond beautiful. I was as beautiful as a vampire, but somehow I knew it was different. I would never kill innocent creatures, and would never suck their blood.

Studying the beautiful place around me, a memory from deep down inside tugged itself free. I was in the meadow. Our meadow.

But as beautiful as I was, and as beautiful as this world was, my heart sunk down as I realized I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

The forest didn't seem so bright anymore. Slowly, the sky above sunk into pits of gray, and the last of light left.

From somewhere, a lone bird sung a beautiful melody, a melody so beautiful that tears rolled down my perfect face, bright perfectly clear tears that felt warm against my cold skin.

My eyes slowly dropped, my long dark eyelashes gently brushing my cheek.

"Angels aren't supposed to cry, " a velvet voice said from behind.

For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

Alice's POV:

Esme was dry sobbing beside me, her shoulder heaving and her face buried in her hands.

Carlisle was unsuccessfully attempting to calm her down, and the rest of the family just stood there, a shocked, dazed looks on their faces. I guess it hadn't really sunk in yet: our brother was dead.

I walked to Esme, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's all okay, " I told her.

She looked at me in shock. "How is this all okay?" She asked in dismay.

"Because, " I told her. " They're finally happy."

Jacob's POV:

Tears ran down my face as I ran into La Push, Leah, Levi, and Danny on my tail.

"What have you done, " Leah screamed at the pack.

"The stupid bloodsucker was on our land! He had to die, " Paul shouted back.

"No, he didn't, " Danny said, sticking up for Leah.

I cut out all of them. "He wanted to die, " I told Sam.

Sam nodded. "I know, " He whispered. "Cullen didn't fight back. Not once"

I took a shaky breath. "But now he is with Bella. Forever."

Sam smiled. " Jacob, " he said. " If I could I die, I would, just to be with Emily. But I can't. Not now. But they are happy. Forever. That's what we all want one day."

"How do you know that, " I snapped back angrily.

"Look up, Jacob, really look, " Sam ordered.

I look up, and for once, really saw.

The stars had never shined so bright.

BPOV:

Even though I thought it wasn't possibly, Edward was even more beautiful when I turned around to look him in the eyes.

But they weren't black, or gold. His gorgeous eyes were an amazing emerald green. And Edward wasn't cold. He warm. Amazingly warm.

I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight, never wanting to let go.

Edward's arms wrapped around me too. I had never felt so warm. So warm and safe.

"I love you, " I told him.

"And I never stopped, " Edward whispered, and kissed me.

The meadow – our meadow- lit up, and the lone songbird continued his beautiful song.

I expected a part of me to come into place, but nothing happened.

As I looked into Edward's eyes, I realized that he had never really left me. He had been there for me through this all. And we had never fallen out of love. He had left a scar that could never completely heal.

And then as I looked once more around me before coming in another kiss, I also realized we were never meant to be in that world. In that year. In that place. We had always meant to be right here, right now, forever and forever.

And as I softly closed my eyes, know how long we be here, happy and with each other.

And the answer was forever and ever.

A/N: The story is over! My first fanfiction is done! I haven't figured out the name of my next one yet, but the first chapter should be out soon!!! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review! I really need some positive and negative feedback! Please, Please review!


End file.
